Truth or Dare
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Yunhyeong dan Junhoe. #Yunhyeong #Junhoe #JunHyeong #iKON #Yaoi


**TRUTH OR DARE**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

Jung Chanwoo

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing, kecuali June milik author (?)

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh…. Bosan…." Kata Donghyuk yang sekarang sedang tiduran dipaha Jiwon. Beberapa member iKON sedang bermalas-malasan di depan TV. Hari ini mereka mendapatkan jatah libur karena pada tanggal 30 dan 31 Januari kemarin konser mereka sukses besar.

"Wae~" Jiwon mengelus namja chingu-nya itu.

Donghyuk mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Bobby dan duduk disebelah rapper iKON tersebut. "Hyung, ayo kita bermain!" Katanya dengan semangat.

"Mwo? Bermain dimana?" Jiwon menunjukkan wajah mesumnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Wajah Donghyuk memerah sesaat setelah Jiwon berkata seperti itu. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jiwon. "A-apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ya Kimbab!" Tegur Yunhyeong yang sedang duduk disebelah JiDong couple itu sambil menonton TV.

"Mian kkk…."

"Hyung-deul, ayo kita bermain truth or dare!" Kata Chanwoo yang datang dari dapur membawa beberapa cemilan.

"Keurae!" Kata Hanbin setuju.

"Aku ikut!" Teriak Jinhwan.

"Aku tidak ikut." Kata Yunhyeong datar.

"Wae?" Semua member kompak bertanya.

Yunhyeong memandang mereka satu persatu dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa kalian begitu kompak?"

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Donghyuk.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain seperti anak kecil begitu." Jawab Yunhyeong sinis.

"Pengecut." Cicit Jiwon.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang apa?!"

"Ani. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Jiwon mengeluarkan tampang polos yang dibuat- buat.

"Kenapa Yunhyeong hyung hari ini sangat sensitif?" Tanya Chanwoo pelan.

"Ia marah karena perasaanya pada Junhoe tidak terbalas." Cetus Jinhwan.

"Eo. Cintanya pada Junhoe bertepuk sebelah tangan." Lanjut Hanbin.

Yunhyeong menatap mereka berlima dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka baru saja mengejeknya. Kenapa membahas hal seperti itu? Apa sangat terlihat jelas dia menyukai namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu? Berkat omongan mereka, sekarang hubungan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe menjadi canggung. Bahkan Junhoe belum berbicara dengannya hari ini. Yunhyeong bersumpah akan membuka aib mereka semua jika ada interview nanti.

Yunhyeong menghela napas. "Aku ingin tidur."

"Hyung, Junhoe sedang ada di kamarmu." Kata Chanwoo.

"Kenapa dia ada di kamarku?!" Teriak Yunhyeong frustasi.

"Bukankah Junhoe sekarang roommate-mu?" Jawab Donghyuk pelan.

Yunhyeong mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Hari ini Junhoe bertukar kamar dengan Chanwoo.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Sepertinya belum."

Yunhyeong memijat pelipisnya. Pasti akan sangat canggung jika ia pergi ke kamar sekarang dan berduaan dengan Junhoe. Yunhyeong akan menunggu sampai Junhoe tertidur.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut." Katanya pasrah.

Mereka berlima berteriak kegirangan dan segera duduk membentuk lingkaran. Donghyuk mengambil sebuah botol kosong dan menempatkannya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Chakkaman!" Teriakan Jiwon membuat seluruh orang melihat ke arahnya. "Apa kita tidak mengajak Junhoe?

"Tidak usah!" Cetus Yunhyeong, dengan segera ia memutar botol itu. Botol itu mulai memutar selama beberapa detik dan akhirnya berhenti di depan Hanbin.

"Kim Hanbin! Truth or dare?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Truth!" Jawab Hanbin dengan percaya diri.

"Keurae. Aku yang akan bertanya." Kata Jinhwan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa sejak konser kemarin kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Jinhwan dengan mata sipitnya. Jinhwan merasa Hanbin menjadi lebih cuek sejak tanggal 31 kemarin, padahal sebelum itu hubungan mereka tampat baik-baik saja. Jinhwan tahu Hanbin sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jinhwan merasa Hanbin mulai menjauhinya, seolah-olah sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya.

Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir sebentar. "Aku…"

Semua orang menunggu jawaban dari leader iKON itu, terutama Jinhwan.

"Aku…"

"Ah palli!" Teriak Jiwon.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, hyung." Kata Hanbin malu-malu.

Perkataan Hanbin barusan mendapat sorakan dari member yang lain. Mereka tidak menyangka Hanbin akan berkata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Jinhwan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hanbin dan mencium pipinya.

"Keurae, aku akan menunggumu." Kata Jinhwan sambil tersenyum.

"Aisshh…. Kenapa kalian bermesraan disini?! Membuat suasana jadi panas saja." Kata Yunhyeong jengkel.

Jinhwan menatap Yunhyeong sinis. Ia mengambil botol itu dan memutarnya. Kebetulan sekali botol tersebut berhenti di depan Yunhyeong.

"Truth." Kata Yunhyeong sebelum ada yang bertanya.

"Pengecut." Kata Jiwon.

"YA! Aku bukan pengecut!" Protes Yunhyeong.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya memilih dare."

"Eo. Kau pengecut hyung." Perkataan Donghyuk membuat emosi Yunhyeong naik.

"Keurae! Aku memilih dare!"

Sekarang semua member menatap Yunhyeong dengan tatapan jahil.

.

.

.

'Tok Tok'

"Junhoe-ya…" Kata Yunhyeong dari luar kamar. Dilihatnya namja itu sedang tiduran sambil memegang handphone.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Junhoe yang sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya dari handphone.

Yunhyeong perlahan mendekati Junhoe dan duduk di samping ranjang namja itu. "Mwohae?"

"Apa kau buta?"

Perkataan Junhoe sukses membuat Yunhyeong jengkel. "Ani. Aku bisa melihat."

"Hm."

Hm?! Jawaban macam apa itu?!

"Junhoe-ya…"

"Wae tto?"

Cup!

Tiba-tiba Yunhyeong mencium bibir Junhoe sekilas. Junhoe terdiam dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja manis itu.

"W-wae? A-apa aku tidak boleh menciummu?" Tanya Yunhyeong gugup.

Selama beberapa detik Junhoe memandang Yunhyeong. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Junhoe segera menarik leher belakang Yunhyeong dan melumat bibir Yunhyeong kasar. Ciuman Junhoe membuat Yunhyeong terkejut sekaligus kewalahan.

Yunhyeong menepuk dada Junhoe, bermaksud agar namja itu berhenti supaya Yunhyeong bisa bernapas. Junhoe melepas ciumannya. Yunhyeong mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Saat Junhoe hendak mencium Yunhyeong lagi, namja manis itu menolaknya.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini Goo Junhoe?!"

Junhoe menyeringai dan menarik Yunhyeong agar berbaring disebelahnya. "Bukankah ini maumu?"

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. "A-aku… M-maksudku…."

"Hyung, apa kau tidak tahu kau sangat manis saat berdandan seperti yeoja kemarin? Aku hampir saja menyerangmu."

Yunhyeong melepas pandangannya dari Junhoe. Ia sangat yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. "Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"A-ani… Kau menjauhiku sejak kau tahu aku menyukaimu… bukankah itu tandanya kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Yunhyeong pelan.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Junhoe mengarahkan matanya ke bibir tebal Yunhyeong yang sangat menggoda.

"Eo. Saranghae, Goo Junhoe. Jeongmal saranghae." Kata Yunhyeong malu-malu.

Junhoe terdiam sebentar dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Junhoe berjalan ke arah pintu, menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. "Kenapa kau menguncinya?"

"Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu aktivitas kita." Kemudian Junhoe menghampiri Yunhyeong dan kembali menciumnya kasar, melumatnya penuh nafsu. Junhoe menggigit bibir Yunhyeong, meminta agar namja manis itu membuka mulutnya. Yunhyeong membuka mulutnya. Junhoe memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen gigi Yunhyeong satu persatu membuat Yunhyeong mengeluarkan desahannya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Yunhyeong, Junhoe mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher putih nan mulus Yunhyeong dan membuat banyak tanda di sana. Sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya bisa meremas rambut Junhoe, meminta agar Junhoe berbuat lebih.

"Aku akan menghukummu karena telah menciumku terlebih dahulu, hyung."

Setelah itu, Junhoe melepas kancing baju Yunhyeong satu persatu dan melakukan hal yang membuat namja manis itu mendesah kenikmatan.

.

.

.

 **Di ruang tamu**

"Kenapa Yunhyeong hyung lama sekali?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama? Padahal aku hanya menyuruhnya mengambil foto kecilnya." Kata Jinhwan.

.

.

.

 **END**

Jangan dibaca, author lagi mesum… xD

Maaf saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara lebih rinci, Cuma lagi iseng..

Dari author yang freak,

Park Senna


End file.
